Left Behind
by temari80
Summary: A rewrite of Episodde 9:Left Behind and the intro to my new story: The Rider Sara is on her was to Nanda Parbat when she runs into Chronos


Sara looked back at Kendra and Rays little 1960's love pad. They had made a nice cozy home for themselves. She couldn't take them anymore. Ray still had hope the Waverider was coming back and Kendra was becoming Mrs. Ray Palmer more by the day.

She headed towards the only place she might feel at home, Nanda Parbet. She knew it would be different. She knew that Nyssa wasn't even born yet. It was still the only place she would feel safe.

The fastest way would be by plane but as she had no money and no idea how to find a pilot who would take her there she decided to just go on foot to the nearest outpost and get to the main league from there. She headed toward the desert because the out post would be hidden in the sand.

She walked for what seemed hours. Her feet hurt. It was scorching hot and she had just finished off her last water bottle. She saw a corner store, probably the last one before she reached the desert itself. Taking the little money she did have she headed inside.

It was nice and cool and she started to wonder if she should just turn around and take herself back to the Palmer residence. She thought about the vases and shook that idea out of her head.

She grabbed a couple of water bottles and some snacks and as she was heading to pay she saw a shadow that made her jaw drop. Right outside the door stood Chronos. "Ah fuck" she said out loud.

Ducking into the nearest aisle she peeked her head up and saw he was heading toward the store. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt so before even thinking, she dashed out the front door making sure that Chronos saw her. She was half glad and half scared when she saw he was chasing her.

She ran to the back of the store and hid in some of the empty boxes. She could hear the clanging of the metal boots heading her way.

Sara tried to think really hard what her next plan of action was going to be. She couldn't take Chronos on her own, she knew that much. She closed her eyes and just prayed that he would live and let live.

Suddenly all her worst fears were realized. Feeling a strong hand grip her collar, she was pulled out of her box fort and came face to face with the one man who had been chasing them for such a long while.

Sara jerked and kicked trying to get away from him but he had a death grip on her. With Sara in tow Chronos headed back to his ship.

Stepping inside Sara fought harder. She didn't know what he was going to do but she was sure she wouldn't like it.

As they entered he continually looked around, like he was scared of something. Though it was probably just him having to deal with that armor he was always in Sara thought to herself. They entered the main room and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Sitting in a seat in the middle of the room was Leonard. "Leonard" Sara screamed when she saw him. Leonard looked her way and smiled. "Welcome Sara. Glad you could join us" he said with a menacing smile.

Sara couldn't believe what she was seeing. Chronos put her down and went over to where Leonard was sitting. Leonard removed the helmet, and Sara saw that Chronos was actually Mick. "What the fuck Mick"? Sara screamed but they weren't paying attention. Leonard kissed Mick deeply on the lips.

Sara sat down where she stood. This was getting odder by the minute. First she found out Mick was Chronos and then the guy she had been trying to get with is kissing another guy. She laid back and stared at the roof hoping it would make her wake up.

The clanking of Chronos's armor made her sit up again and she found herself staring into Mick and Leonard's faces. "Get away from me you traitor" Sara screamed at Mick. Leonard slapped her "you never call him that again. If you want a traitor its our wonderfully dumbshit captain." Leonard said with anger behind every syllable. "What do you mean?" Sara says rubbing the spot where Leonard had slapped her.

Mick silently reached out his hand to help her up. Accepting, she placed her hands in Mick's and he pulled her up to her feet. "Sorry about Len Sara, but Rip has pissed him off beyond belief" Mick said as he continued stripping off his armor.

"Can one of you explain what Hunter has done" Sara said confused. "Back when we were taken hostage by the space pirates, Rip told Mick that he was only chosen so I would come and that he had the intelligence of a piece of meat" Len said seething. Mick wrapped his arms around Len and pulled him close.

Sara looked sadly at Mick. That was beyond rude.

"Anyway, Mick came up with a plan to catch the Pirates and set us free. Well, Rip decided he didn't like it so he told no one and Jax was to scared at the moment and forgot to say anything when they got back on the Waverider.

Long story short, Rip let Mick take the fall as a traitor so he didn't have to listen to him. He also wanted Mick off the ship because he posed the biggest threat to his position. You can back our story up with Jax if you want but that's the truth" Len said with a growl and laying back against Mick's chest again.

Sara just stood and stared at the two men. "Let's say I believe you, why in the hell did Ray, Kendra and I get trapped here?" Sara said wanting some answers.

Mick sighed. "That would be my fault. I thought everyone was on the ship and I attacked on the orders of the time keepers. I was playing a part. A part Len and I came up with together." Mick said looking away from Sara.

"When Mick told me what Rip had said and I realized what he was up to Mick and I plotted the good captains fall from grace. Mick volunteered to be caught by the time keepers. He had done some research on the time keepers when we first left and found out about the Chronos program. Knowing he had the mental and physical strength to fight their brainwashing, Mick got caught.

The plan was to let them give him the training and skill set he needed to end them and Hunter and it worked perfectly.

He had come back to the Waverider under the belief he was going to take us out. He was then going to take out Rip and become captain of the rider so we could destroy the time keepers and Savage. Problem was Kendra and Ray were playing house and you were kissing it up with some nurse and got stuck in '58 so we changed the plan around. He kidnapped me and attacked ole Rip, Jax and Stein to throw them off guard and now we are executing our next part. Collecting the rest of you to hopefully join us in the take over" Len said still leaning against Mick's chest.

Sara continued to stare. She couldn't believe how many layers to Mick there were. He was smarter and more cunning than she ever imagined. They all underestimated him and overestimated Hunter. Slumping to the ground she admitted defeat. "I want to help out anyway I can" Sara said with a wicked smile to match Lens. It was time to feel the adrenaline rush she had been missing since her League days.

Mick smiled and said "we need you to go to the league and mix yourself in and when the rest of those bumble heads get there to talk you into leaving, we will present this same option to them". Sara smiled and nodded. She loved everything about this plan. And damn, Mick looked hot being the smart one. 'Shit. I'm falling for Mick and it looks like Leonard has already claimed him' Sara thought to herself wondering just how she might slip herself into the picture and cut Leonard out.

2 months later

Sara had just finished a training exercise with the Ra's when Jax, Kendra, Stein and Ray all came charging in.

The Ra's gave Sara a knowing smile and left the room. Kendra ran over to Sara. "Are you alright?" She asked worried. "I'm fine, Kendra. I've actually never been more fine. I've found myself again. The true me and my true purpose. I knew coming to Nanda Parbot would be the best move for me" Sara said with a smile.

Kendra sighed, glad to see that her friend was ok. Then they heard it. The clanking. The sound in which they all feared. She slowly turned around and there he was. Chronos. Kendra released her wings while Jax and Stein became Firestorm and Ray released The Atom suit.

Sara gave the group an evil smile and went and stood by Chronos putting her arm around his waist. Chronos returned the favor by wrapping his arm around her waist while the others stared with their jaws on the ground.

Chronos bent down so Sara could remove his helmet. She planted a kiss on Mick's exposed cheek making sure to smirk back at Len who was hiding in the shadows. She felt excitement build in the pit of her stomach when she saw the scowl on Lens face. She flashed him a 'game on' smile and turned back to the others.

They had all turned pale. Jax and Stein separated, Kendra put away her wings and Ray just sat down where he stood.

Leonard came out of the shadows and wrapped his arm around Mick's other side and kissed Mick on the lips. Sara made a low growling sound at this and moved her hand down to Mick's ass. Len swapped at her hands but missed.

"What the fuck is going on" Kendra said becoming angry. "Calm down hawk wings, don't want to over cook" Mick said. Kendra snarled at him. "Here's the deal, Rip sold me out so he didn't have to compete with me. I was leading the Pirates into a trap, Rip knew this but said nothing. Now I'm back, and I want to take the rider, yes it will now be called the rider and throw Rip in the holding bay and go and kick some time keepers asses" Mick said very seriously.

The others stared at him with jaws to the floor. Sara and Len both backed up Mick's story as well as Jax who had stayed quiet until now. No one knew what to say.

Kendra quietly got up and stood next to Sara. So did Jax and Stein. Ray didn't know what to do. He had grown to like Rip but he also knew what he was capable of. "Come on boyscout, come and be on the right side" Mick said smiling. Kendra caught sight of his smile and blushed. Ray sighed. 'Now Kendra is falling for him' Ray thought and went to stand with the others.

At the sight of the others Len snuggled closer to Mick which made Sara do the same. Smiling at this, Mick said "alright, lets go take down a traitorous captain and take his ship".

With Mick in the lead, everyone headed to the Waverider. Rip was sitting in his office when they arrived. Mick had stayed out of sight.

"Thank goodness you found Mrs. Lance" Rip said smiling. "Hey Rip, we have a surprise for you" Sara said. Rip nodded and followed the others to the main room.

Mick came into the room in full Chronos armor scaring the hell out of Rip. "What the hell is going on?" Rip screamed. Mick took his helmet off and everyone gathered around him. "I told them the truth ole Rippy. And now we are going to take the ship and do things our way" and with that Mick punched out Rip with one movement of his arm.

Rip woke up in the holding bay. Sitting up he saw Mick staring at him. "Karma's a bitch" Mick said and left. Rip fell onto his back and stared at the roof planning his escape.

Mick walked out onto the bridge of the ship and smiled when he saw everyone already in their seats. He had changed things so they had lap belts and Lens seat was next to his, the captains chair. "Alright crew, let's get the rider in the air and head to our next destination" Mick said giving Len a peck on the cheek making Sara growl.

He gave Gideon the word and Captain Rory and the crew of the rider were off on their first journey.


End file.
